disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frightmare
Frightmare is the 3rd episode of Season 3 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary Vampirina, Poppy, and Bridget have nightmares about Thantos turning them evil while on their sleepover, and Oxana calls Kwazii and his friends to help them get rid of their nightmares. Plot The episode begins at the Scare B&B at night where Vampirina, Poppy, and Bridget are seen playing with their Scream Girls dolls when Oxana appears and tells the girls that it’s bedtime now. Vampirina says goodnight to her mother, before they sleep. When Oxana leaves the bedroom, Vee, Poppy and Bridget are already sleeping, but suddenly outside the Scare B&B, there's that demon... Thantos! He talks to himself, saying that the girls will prepare for their nightmare. Oxana, Boris, Demi, and Gregoria were already sleeping, unaware that Thantos has sneaked in their home and is going straight to Vee's bedroom! In Vampirina's bedroom, Thantos watches the girls sleep and now he is about to use his powers on them. He casts a spell on Vee, Poppy, and Bridget that makes them have nightmares so they won't be able to sleep. Now, they were starting to dream. In their dream, Vee, Poppy, and Bridget find themselves in the Enchanted Forest, but with everything set on fire! Bridget was panicking as she says that what was going on, but Vee and Poppy don’t know. Then, they saw other people who were running away in fear on something. Just then, Vee stops a man to ask him about what was happening. The man said that it's the attacking demons and he continues to run away. Versago appears and gave them a evil smile, which scares them a bit. In the real world where at Vee's bedroom, Thantos prepares to make his leave when he hears Oxana's voice, because she heard the sleeping girls shouting, who were trying to wake up, but with the nightmare spell preventing them from waking up. Oxana and Boris appear from the bedroom door and are shocked to see them not sleeping well. Boris asks them if they're okay, but they couldn't answer or wake up. Demi and Gregoria also come in and they were shocked to see that their friends were shouting in pain, as Demi asks what was happening to them. Boris says that they might be having their bad dreams as he and Oxana tried to wake them up, but they couldn't do it until Oxana got an idea! She decides to call Vampirina's friends, the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club. The PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club received the call from Oxana and all immediately went to the Hauntleys' Scare B&B. When they reach Vee's bedroom, they were surprised as Armadylan got extremely worried as he asks Oxana and Boris that what was going on with them. Boris thinks that they were having nightmares and now they couldn't wake up. That gave Kwazii an idea as he remembers last time, that the Nightmare Man gave everyone nightmares in their dreams, but he (the Nightmare Man) was defeated. Not knowing that Thantos cast a nightmare spell on the three girls, Kwazii thinks that the Nightmare Man must be the one who was behind this, but Catboy replies that the Nightmare Man is already gone and it's impossible to know that he's back. Kwazii believes Catboy was right, then Armadylan says that someone else must have casted a spell that gives someone nightmares, but doesn't know who did it. Boris asks Kwazii what he can do, as Kwazii tells him that he can use his Dream Travelling that can travel to anyone's dream, much to their relief. Powers that Kwazii used * Sleep Spell * Dream Travelling Villain Motives *Thantos: To give Vampirina, Poppy, and Bridget nightmares so they won't be able to sleep Trivia *It is shown that Thantos can also give someone nightmares, similar to the Nightmare Man. *The Nightmare Man’s Last Stand! is mentioned in this episode. *The episode's title is a pun of "Nightmare". Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Poppy Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes Category:Yvoire Abad’s episodes Category:Mild Horror